


Destruction

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Scenes, M/M, Omega Verse, Trust Issues, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya trusted Asahi to never hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi have probably only been courting for a few weeks at this point.

Asahi watched as all the color drained from Nishinoya’s face as he told him what happened. He explained how he was walking an omega to the infirmary. The omega was another third year who was quickly escalating into heat, which was why he was being sent to the nurse. The other boy didn’t smell as sweet as Nishinoya, but he did smell good and Asahi wanted to put his hands all over him. 

The boy turned and looked up at Asahi, he smiled and said, “You can make me feel better, can’t you?”  
“I -- I um…” Asahi didn’t respond right away, he wanted to say yes but he couldn’t. He was tired, he didn’t sleep all night and therefore had significantly less control of himself than he normally would have. Before he could give a coherent answer, the other boy grabbed Asahi by his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss.

“You, just -- just kissed?”

“Yeah, a lot of kissing.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, we got caught and --” Asahi paused when he heard Nishinoya growling, “Noya..?”

_ What would have happened if they weren’t caught?  _ Was the question that was biting at Nishinoya. If they weren’t caught, how far would Asahi have gone? Nishinoya trusted Asahi, he always believed his boyfriend had more self control than other alphas, but currently, it sure didn’t look like it. The thought of Asahi with his hands protectively soothing another omega made Nishinoya’s eyes burn. 

“Tell me his name!” Nishinoya demanded, he wanted nothing more than to slaughter this other person.

“N-no!”  
  
“And why the hell not?”

“Because I don’t want you to hurt anyone!”  
  
“Fuck you!” Nishinoya screamed, “You’d rather hurt me!?”

“No, Yuu --”  
  
“Shut the hell up and leave!”

“Nishin--”

Impulsively, Nishinoya launched a fist into Asahi’s face. Asahi gasped and staggered backward, he cupped his hand over his lip and glared fiercely at the omega.

“Asahi, I --”

“Don’t hit me, Nishinoya!” Asahi shouted he roughly grabbed Nishinoya by his arms, his grip was tight and his nails broke the skin as he slammed him onto the bed, “If you want me to hurt you, I will.” Asahi’s voice came out deep and threatening, a low growl accompanied the last word he spoke.

Despite his gentle personality, Asahi was still an alpha and could be extremely dangerous when he wanted to be. Nishinoya had seen peeks of his alpha nature, but he had never been at the receiving end of it. With Asahi confessing to falling under the swift spell of another omega, and now with him towering over him angrily, Nishinoya felt as if his heart was being ripped open. 

Nishinoya stared up at Asahi, his eyes wide with fear, because he knew the alpha could hurt him. He knew any alpha could hurt him, but he trusted Asahi and he never thought he’d ever be physically threatened by him. He trusted Asahi to keep him safe, to protect him, and instead he was digging his fingernails into his arms and holding him down.

“No, Asahi --,” Nishinoya tried to stifle a sob, but the tears were already coming out, he shook his head and bawled, “Asahi, let go -- that hurts!!”

Asahi didn’t move for a few moments, the blood from his torn lip dripped down onto Nishinoya’s neck. During those few moments of time, Asahi realized he really could do anything he wanted to Nishinoya. There was no way the tiny omega could do anything to fight back, at least not when he was so emotionally distraught. 

“Asahi stop, it hurts!!” Nishinoya screamed so loud his voice cracked, he and tried to wiggle out from Asahi’s grip, “Let go!!”

Nishinoya’s wailing brought Asahi back into himself. The alpha let all the horrible thoughts run past him and he immediately felt disgusted with himself for even thinking like that.

Asahi growled, and released Nishinoya. 

Hyperventilating, Nishinoya curled into himself and continued to sob. He wanted to tell Asahi to go, but he couldn’t catch his breath. 

Asahi had never seen Nishinoya look so terrified, “I’m so sorry.”

With a trembling arm, Nishinoya pointed to the door and Asahi understood.

Asahi didn’t say anything back, he turned around and slammed the door. As he made his way down stairs, he noticed Nishinoya’s mom standing directly below. She had probably heard the whole thing, and Asahi braced himself for another altercation.

“Asahi.”

“I -- um…”

“It’s alright, let me see where he hit you.” Her voice was calm, she reached out and grabbed him by the hand and helped him down the stairs, “You’re shaking, everything is going to be okay, come on, let’s go to the sink.”

She guided him to the kitchen sink and she filled a cup with water, “Rinse out your mouth, I’m going to go talk to Yuu, stay here until I come back.”

Asahi nodded, and listened to her footsteps disappear behind him and up the stairs. He spit into the sink and watched a mixture of blood and water swirl down the drain. All he could think of, was that he hurt Nishinoya. Asahi let himself collapse, he fell to his knees in front of the sink and began sobbing. 

Fifteen minutes later, Nishinoya’s mother returned, “Asahi, it will be okay!” she dashed toward him and knelt down infront of him, “Hey, look at me, come on.”

Still sniffling, he picked his head up and looked at her, and again she promised, “It will be okay, come here,” she wrapped her arms around him.

Asahi sobbed into her shoulder, and repeated, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“He knows you’re sorry,” she whispered to him, “And he’s sorry too, okay, but I think the both of you need some time alone.”

Nishinoya’s mom knew Asahi’s parents were a little cold and distant, and they probably wouldn’t know how to respond to seeing Asahi this way. However, she knew how to handle this situation and despite Asahi not being her son, she still cared for him as if he were. She held onto him until his breathing calmed down, and then suggested, “I know you can’t go home with your mouth looking like that, the last thing I need is for your parents to think any more poorly of my son. Why don’t you stay in the guest bedroom for the night?”

Asahi nodded, he was completely drained.

“It’s this way, and I’ll get you some painkillers too.”

“Thank you.”

 

The next morning, Asahi woke up with a flaring headache and his lip throbbed painfully. The only reason why he even got any sleep was because those painkillers Nishinoya’s mom gave him. However, now that he was awake he was no longer numb to the pains of his body. 

He didn’t want to to school, but he knew a headache and busted lip probably wouldn’t be a good enough reason to skip class. The walk down the hall, and down the stairs was painful and it was even more painful for him to see Nishinoya, already awake, down stairs.

Nishinoya froze at the sight of Asahi’s lip, he wanted to run. His mom shoved him on the shoulder and nodded in Asahi’s direction. 

“Asahi I’m really...shit…” tears started rolling down his cheeks, he was really afraid of losing Asahi, “I’m -- I’m sorry I punched you...”

“Nishinoya, you deserve someone so much better than me.” Asahi sighed, “You’re so, amazing, Nishinoya you need an alpha who won’t hurt you like I did.”

“No, Asahi I don’t want another alpha, I want you.” Nishinoya wiped his tears with his arm, “I want you Asahi, I…”

Asahi dashed toward Nishinoya and embraced him, “I want you too, I’ll always want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS~!!  
> I hope you're all doing well!! Sorry, maaan, this was so angsty, I'll try to write some fluff next!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, and as always you guys are all the best!! You're all wonderful, and I enjoy reading all of comments!!!  
> I wish the best for all of ya'll!!!
> 
> *hugs for everyone*
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
